falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ralph White
Ralph White is a klansman of the Klansmen Confederacy who has taken on the rare trait of ranging outside of the Klan’s normal territory. A veteran of the Crucifix War, Ralph is now under the banner of Luke of Orange in anticipation of his war upon the Jews. The world seems against Ralph and his people, so he is fighting back the only way he knows how with bullets. Biography Childhood Ralph White was born in 2252 as the fourth child of William and Tammy White in Barnett, a settlement within the Klansmen Confederacy. He was a healthy baby who did not get much attention as his disabled older brother Dennis dominated his parents' attention. So, it was primarily Ralph's older sister Jillian who raised him at least in his early years. The boy's earliest years were devoted to teaching him the basics of life. Little Ralph was reared on a steady diet of potatoes and overly scary bedtime stories. Jillian thoroughly enjoyed telling Ralph and their other brother Eric scary stories which she obtained either from those told by their parents or read about in pre-War books. One of Ralph's favorite stories was the book Dracula, which his sister interpreted as brave whites resisting the malefic influence of a blood-sucking Jew. Ralph just nodded at this, and he soaked in all this information without questioning things. As a teenager, Ralph grew to have an interest in women, specifically women older than him. This was seen as a little odd by his friends in Barnett, but Ralph's positive attitude made him many friends. Also, Ralph developed a lisp in his teenage years that earned him relentless bullying from other children. Nonetheless, Ralph got away from all this bullying by hunting and hanging out with his few friends. His friends were named Shane, Aaron, and Kevin, and they all loved to shoot the shit out in the woods to get away from the world. They had lots of good times, mostly ignoring their "education" in favor of friendly banter and many nights of sitting outside waiting for molerats. Klan Life At the age of sixteen, Ralph was initiated into the Klan along with his friends. That year's initiation was rather small, only eleven youths. The night of the initiation was mostly spent with Ralph's friends whispering among themselves and nudging each other with their elbows. The actual initiation ceremony was rather short were the boys pledged their loyalty to the Klan and the white race. All of this was standard for Ralph, and the most notable thing that happened that night was the drinking binge he and his friends went on afterwards. He also got his robes, which he had little thought for it. For the next year or so, conflict brewed quite visibly on the borders of the Klansmen Confederacy. While all this happened, Ralph tried to figure out what he was going to do with is life. His friends also wrestled with this question, and all of them would have it answered when word came in the summer of 2270 that the Brethren of the Shroud had arrived in the Klan's territory. Ralph, his friends, and many other klansmen gladly volunteered to join the army to throw back the mutants. Crucifix War Word soon came that the Brethren army was marching on Barnett, and that only strengthened the resolve of Ralph and his Klan compatriots. They would not let these mutants take their homes from them and ruin their way of life. The klansmen marshaled their forces at Barnett quickly as the Brethren approached. More and more klansmen streamed into Barnett every day, and Ralph's group stuck to themselves as they prepared for the oncoming battle. Grand Wizard Jason Manning led the Klan army in battle outside Barnett with Ralph and his friend fighting in the lower ranks. Ralph's post was on a dirt path in the woods protecting the approach to Barnett. The main fight would be on the larger asphalt road, but Ralph's position was also important. He held it with Shane, Aaron, and Kevin along with an older gruff klansmen from Cotton Bluff named William Ellis. The younger klansmen called him Bill, and they respected him as their leader in this defense. A veteran of the wars in Arkansas, Bill took his job very seriously and did not tolerate any lip from the younger klansmen. He had them watching the path all day and night while they could all hear intermittent gunfire coming from the distance. The big battle was obviously going down not far away, but Ralph was frustratingly not taking part. His robes were hot, and this was boring. Things escalating soon enough though for Ralph and company. As the main battle was taking place, the Brethren sent a small force to probe the klansmen's defenses. These Brethren came upon Ralph and his other klansmen, and a firefight ensured. The small battle lasted for several hours and two of Ralph's friends died in the fighting. However, it soon became clear that the klansmen had won the battle, and the Brethren attacking Ralph's group retreated. Shane and Kevin were dead, but the battle had been won. After the battle of Barnett, Ralph was caught up in the celebration of the victorious Klan army. Ralph and Bill had a good old time while Aaron was more shaken up by the previous experience. Ralph was slightly concerned that his friend was so damaged, but at the moment, he was more happy to just be alive. He was still sad about Shane and Kevin though, as they were his friends after all. After the initial celebration and some reinforcements, the Klan army marched on the ruins of Jackson to clear out the remnants of the Brethren army. Ralph was happy to go to war, and he joined the call of "On to Jackson!" Instead of a climactic battle, Ralph was met with a drawn-out siege at Jackson. The Brethren forces had dug in, and the Klan army in kind had surrounded them. They were all told that the siege might last for months, maybe years. Ralph did not like the idea of standing around for that long, but he was loyal to his superiors. Grand Wizard Manning said that was what they were doing, so that was what Ralph did. Months turned into years, and Ralph grew rather bored with the siege. The only exciting things to happen were the occasional skirmish and burning a couple of crosses. The siege of Jackson lasted nearly three years with Ralph becoming more bored as time went on. At the same time though, Ralph made fire-forged friends with Bill and Aaron, with Bill being a salty old coot with a friendly demeanor while Aaron was more of a quiet intelligent type. The three stuck together in the larger army, and they fought together as well. In 2273, Grand Wizard Manning ordered a large coordinated attack on the Brethren's lines in Jackson, and Ralph took part in the offensive. He was part of a Klan group that attacked a barricade as part of the larger offensive. Ralph spent most of the battle crouched behind a large piece of concrete taking potshots at the Brethren defenders. He got his first confirmed kill during that battle. After a few hours, Ralph and his group overwhelmed the barricade. Along with some other barricades, the Brethren's defenses collapsed, and the ghouls retreated back further into the ruined city. Ralph and the other klansmen took over the Brethren's camp beside the barricade and found several human servants that the ghouls had been keeping there. As was standard procedure, the klansmen freed the whites and pondered whether to free the others or shoot them. In the end, the men were shot, and the women used by whoever wanted them before they were let loose. Ralph was given a black woman to use, but he let her go as the idea of rape disgusted him. That did not mean he stopped the others from having their fun, however. After that victory, the Klan army marched deeper into Jackson to finally destroy the Brethren. That offensive was less successful than the previous one, but the end was in sight for Ralph. The war was drawing to its close, it seemed. As the Klan army encircled the beleaguered remaining Brethren in Jackson, Ralph hoped to see his family again soon. He hoped to go back home to Barnett, to get married and maybe even start his own family. The war was not over however, as Ralph would soon see. In late 2273, the Brethren managed to break out of Jackson by overwhelming the Klan's eastern lines and made their way back towards Brethren territory. This led Ralph to hope that the war would end there. However, many klansmen felt cheated of their victory and called for the blood of mutants. At the urging of his fellow klansmen, Grand Wizard Manning led the Klan army east towards Brethren territory after some time of rest. In that time, Ralph got to visit his family for the first time in years then he was back in the fight. The next two years were a blur for Ralph. He participated in all the battles in the later campaign from the Battle of the Wild to the later Battle of Forrest. Ralph remembers little of these battles, the thing he remembers the most is the Treaty of Forrest that ended the war. He remembers the monring that Grand Wizard Manning announced the treaty to a horde of weary klansmen who watched him with drowsy eyes. The talks between Manning and the Brethren had been going on for a week, and many klansmen were convinced that they would fall through. Ralph personally thought the mutants were completely unreasonable and needed to be either eliminated or crippled. So, he was very surprised when it turned out that the Grand Wizard and the mutants had actually worked something out. It was then that he realized that he was finally going home. The war never really ended there for Ralph however (though he did not participate in the continued fighting in Lincoln with the swampers). Upon his return to Barnett with Aaron, they both had trouble adapting to the peaceful lives they once had. War had changed them, and they just did not fit in with the friends and families who once loved them. This particularly became evident when Ralph looked for love. Ralph was fundamentally unable to connect to any women he met in Barnett, and he felt like even more a failure because he was still a virgin. Three years after the end of Crucifix War, it seemed that Ralph's life was going nowhere fast. He worked odd jobs to make ends meet and hoped for something interesting to happen again in his life. Soldier of Fortune Things took a more interesting turn in 2278 when radio broadcasts from Waveland began reaching Barnett. These broadcasts were made by Luke of Orange, and he had a story to tell that intrigued Ralph. Apparently, Luke had been a slaver warlord in Texas before being driven out of his fortress by the infernal Jew. Luke of Orange was now rallying forces to him to put an end to the Jews' power in the Gulf, and he needed all the manpower he could muster. That interested Ralph, and he began talking around with other klansmen in town. Many other veterans of the Crucifix War were interested in the potential for another righteous war. However, most of them had obligations, and they could not just go off on some adventure to the Gulf. It took three years for Ralph to gather enough men to him to finally make the trip to Waveland. This small group included Ralph's friend longtime Aaron while their older friend Bill opted out. He had grandchildren to watch over after all. The small group of klansmen arrived in Waveland in the summer of 2281, and they have stayed there ever since. Ralph and his klansmen have been patient with Luke of Orange's slow buildup to his planned attack on Little Israel. Most of this time has been spent in their camp by themselves while some of them go to visit the brothels and the bazaar. Around 2287, Ralph did do something to assist a fellow klansman when Franklin Reynolds arrived in Waveland to search for the long-lost artifacts of Matthias Dugan. Ralph let Franklin borrow a few klansmen to help him with his search. Upon the return of Franklin Reynolds, the klansmen who came with them also returned with better weapons and equipment. Ralph was happy to take some of these weapons for himself, most notably a plasma rifle. Ralph does not really have a plan for the future beyond his current role of assisting Luke of Orange, and tomorrow is still uncertain. Personality Ralph has always been a passionate man of action, thinking with his heart more than his head. He is an active, flexible person with very little patience for a perceived slight or injustice. He was something of a "class clown" as a teenager but has become more serious as time has gone on. Ralph has a very optimistic personality that translates into a positive outlook on life and being very generous to allies. Ralph also can be very irresponsible, selfish, and unreliable, especially in regards to his family. He is generally well-liked by his fellow klansmen, and as with many other klansmen, Ralph is not very friendly with outsiders. As he was brought up within the racially-charged Klansmen Confederacy, Ralph has an ingrained hatred for practically all non-white races and mutants like many other klansmen. He does not hate them any more than most other klansmen, but it is hatred nonetheless. Appearance The appearance of Ralph White is one of a clean cut "good old boy". Ralph cares about his appearance very much. He makes it a point to be well-dressed and well-groomed. Ralph has dark hair and a sparse beard that he keeps trimmed most of the time. He cuts a sharp figure most of the time and was always a favorite with the ladies back home. Ralph's only problem is the slight lisp that he has which he was relentlessly bullied for as a child. At this point, Ralph has suppressed his lisp, but it still slips through on occasion. Equipment Ralph's equipment is shabby but practical. His standard clothing is overalls with a variety of shirts, though he always tries to keep his Klan robes handy. Ralph also has a love for pre-War trucker hats, though he rarely wears anything in his “collection”. His favorite hat is a simple white and blue one that reads “I’m Eggscellent” on the front. Ralph does not know why, but he finds that just hilarious. Weapons are something of a priority for Ralph. His family had tradition of maintaining and collecting firearms, similar to how Ralph likes to collect pre-War trucker hats nowadays. Ralph’s usual weapon is a hunting rifle that has been passed down from generation to generation. His standard sidearms are a pair of 12.7mm pistols that he bought in Waveland. Ralph keeps these pistols on his hips at all times. Another family artifact is a Mauser M/96 9mm recovered by an ancestor from Germany long ago. He has recently acquired a plasma rifle from the hoard of Matthias Dugan and has utilized it frequently. Quotes By About Category:Mississippi